


Sith Ω Anakin Skywalker [1]

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Series: The Light and Dark Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, star wars: revenge of the sith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey





	1. 0.50 Ω Playlist

**I’ll Be Good - Jaymes Young  
** _“I thought I saw the devil this morning.  
_ _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
_ _With the warning to help me see myself clearer.  
_ _I never meant to start a fire; I never meant to make you bleed.”_

**Heathens - 21 Pilots  
** _“You’re lovin’ on the psychopath sitting next to you.  
_ _You’re lovin’ on the murderer sitting next to you.”_

**Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis  
** _“Got me trippin’ super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger.  
_ _Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling.  
_ _Trippin’ super psycho love.”_

**Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
** _“As a child you would wait, and watch from far away,  
_ _But you always knew that you’d be the one  
_ _That work while they all play. In youth you’d lay  
_ _Awake at night and scheme  
_ _Of all the things that you would change.”_

**This Little Girl - Nightcore (feat. Thatcher)  
** _“Don’t you know? Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her.  
_ _Watch out you don’t push me any further.  
_ _Any further. You’re not the only one  
_ _Walking ’round with a loaded gun.  
_ _This little girl is capable of murder ’cause you hurt her.”_

**Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling (feat. Lzzy Hale)  
** _“Somebody shine a light. I’m frozen by the fear in me.  
_ _Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.  
_ _So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly.  
_ _Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!”_

**Demons - Imagine Dragons  
** _“Look into my eyes._ _It’s where my demons hide.”_

**I’m A Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe  
** _“I’m a wanted man. I got blood on my hands.  
_ _Do you understand?”_

**Monsters - Ruelle  
** _“You’ve got no place to hide,  
_ _And I’m feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside.  
_ _One look in my eyes,  
_ _And you’re running cause I’m coming going to eat you alive.”_

**Crossfire - Stephen  
** _“Heaven, if you sent us down  
_ _So we can build a playground,  
_ _For the sinners to play as saints,  
_ _You’d be so proud of what we’ve made.”_

**Arsonist’s Lullabye - Hozier  
** _“All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach.  
_ _Don’t you ever tame your demons, but always keep ’em on a leash.”_

**Youngblood - Five Seconds of Summer  
** _“Remember the words you told me, ’love me ‘til the day I die?’  
_ _Surrender my everything ’cause you made me believe you’re mine.  
_ _Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name.  
_ _Takes one to know one, yeah. You beat me at my own damn game.”_

**Partners in Crime - Set It Off (feat. Ash Costello)  
** _“This, the tale of, reckless love. Living a life of crime on the run.  
_ _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red.”_

**Dangerous - Royal Deluxe  
** _“This is how it’s gonna be. This is what you’ll think of me.  
_ _It’s going down like I told you. This is how it’s gonna be.”_


	2. 01 Ω Darkness

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

“Why are you making me do this, Master?” Anakin asks, the distaste clear in his young voice causing the brunette to smirk slightly. “Working with a complete stranger to the Jedi and the Senate is in no way going to end well. The Chancellor does not even know her.”

Obi-Wan chuckles slightly at his old Padawan. “It’s a good learning experience, Anakin. It has been done before, but not very many times. This is an extreme circumstance.”

“None of the Council even know of the planet. ‘Venus’. Really, Master? It sounds like a made up place to be honest.”

Rolling her eyes, Natalia reclines on the chair out on the balcony, staring down at the massive city. The entire planet is one city, and it makes her wrinkle her nose in disgust. There is no greenery or natural life here, and she is not sure how the planet beneath the still growing city is managing to sustain the trillions of beings on its surface. Closing her eyes and seeking with her mind, she can feel the planet dying slowly, but then spike up once again. Furrowing her brows, she concentrates harder, and senses the Force that is holding the planet together. Every time a new Padawan Learner becomes part of the Force properly, the life of the planet becomes sustained further.

The Jedi are using children to fuel the planets waning life.

Before she can investigate any further, she sense the two Jedi move closer to her. Opening her eyes, she resumes her staring down at the smog and filth filled city, her disgust increasing. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looks over her shoulder at the two men clad in Jedi robes. At the sight of Obi-Wan, an involuntary childish grin appears on her face and she rushes over to him, pulling the older man into a hug. With slight hesitation, the older man reciprocates the hug for a moment, and then pushes her back to get a glimpse of her face. When he realises who she is, he instantly pulls her back into the hug.

”Obi,” she greets, forcing herself out of his bone-crushing hug and straightening her pants and shirt. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

The short haired man smiles, but there’s anger bubbling in his eyes. “We thought you were dead. That’s how long it has been, Talia.”

“Guess what, Obi? I’ve been alive this entire time, and I’ve seen you so many times, but you’ve been too blind to see me. I  _waited_ for you to come home, but you never did. You  _promised_  that you’d come back once you’d become a Jedi, but you didn’t. That taught me never to trust anyone when they said that they were going to come back. No matter who they are.”

She watches as her foster brother’s eyes sadden, but she doesn’t feel a single thread of guilt for hurting the one she thought would never hurt her. They grew up together on his home planet, but, obviously, there was no way that he thought her a sister after all these years. Feeling tears of anger prick her eyes, Natalia turns away from the one she once trusted and meets the bright blue gaze of the Jedi Knight that she has been ordered to convert to the Dark Side, with the help of her former Master, Darth Sidious.

“I’m Nat,” she introduces, sticking her hand out with a massive grin. “It’s going to be great working with you.”

The young Jedi seems taken aback at her forwardness. “Anakin Skywalker. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I know who you are, Master Skywalker. My sister never stops talking about you.”

“Sister?” His brow furrows in confusion, and the scar on his face pops slightly. “I was not informed of you having any living relatives.”

Smiling sadly, she nods. “While it’s true that we are not siblings by blood, I would not change it for the world. I would not be alive today if it were not for Padme.”

Watching shock fill his deep blue eyes, she can’t help the way her stomach seems to fill with butterflies at how innocent and cute he looks. A chill sweeps down her spine as his hand brushes hers and she instantly pulls it away from him, knowing that neither of them can be involved. Well, not now at least. Once they have managed to draw him over to the Dark Side, then there is no need for the two to abstain from relationships of any shape or form. It’s a harsh rule that the Jedi have, but Natalia can understand why.

Emotions tend to cause actions that hurt others. Emotions fuel everything in this reality, and shape the way an individual turns out. As do the experiences that they have. The Past causes different perceptions on the different events that occur in their lives, and there’s nothing that anyone can say or do to change that. Emotions run the way every bring thinks and sees the world, the people in it, and how they see themselves.

Love is the most important of those emotions, and the Jedi have banned it.

Instinctively reaching into his mind, she can feel that her old Master has already began his work on the young Jedi. The beginnings of darkness were already present within him, and her old Master has managed to nurture those embers and begin to turn them into a fire. It reminds her of herself when she was younger - utterly devoid of hatred and rage, and full of innocence, kindness and purity.


	3. 02 Ω Beckoning

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

“Why do you seek our help, Talia?” Obi-Wan asks, sitting across from the young girl and watching her with hesitant and war eyes. “I am certain that Padme would have been of better use than Jedi.”

Snorting in amusement, she reclines back on the lounge, propping her feet up on the table and causing a look of disgust to cross her foster brother’s face while Anakin snickers. “I am not here for  _your_  help, Obi. I am here for  _Anakin’s_  help. I did not request for you to be a tag along, or a pain in my ass after all these years.”

“You’ve come for Anakin?”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t want the handsome Jedi Knight over the overbearing and controlling person you have become?”

Obi-Wan flushes in anger and embarrassment, obviously realising that she is still angry at him, and Anakin abruptly stops laughing at Natalia’s words, his icy eyes pinned on her and causing her to almost shrink under the scrutiny within them.

“Miss Artemus,” Anakin half growls. “That is not appropriate.”

Pouting slightly, she looks over at her mission with innocent hazel eyes. “Which part of it?”

She watches as he merely rolls his eyes at her words, but a hint of a grin is evident on his face. Grinning to herself, she pulls a red can out of her bag, watching as the two Jedi follow her movements instinctively. Pulling the tab on the top towards her, a hiss of gas fills the air for a few seconds, a familiar scent making her mouth water. Gulping down a few mouthfuls, she trains her eyes on the young Jedi Knight in front of her, meeting his gaze as she swipes her tongue across her lips to catch the few droplets that escaped. His bright eyes don’t leave hers, and there’s a sort of desire within them.

“What is that?” Anakin asks, breaking the silence and causing Natalia to grin. “I can tell it’s a type of drink, but I do not recognise it.”

“It’s from my home planet,” Natalia informs, holding the can out for him to take. “Go on. It’s not going to kill you.”

Sharing a look with Obi-Wan, Anakin takes the cold can from her grip, eyes widening slightly at the temperature. Watching with a grin, Natalia tilts her head to the side as the Jedi raises the can to his lips and has a mouthful. His blue eyes widen in surprise and he pulls the can away from his mouth to stare at it in disbelief as he coughs slightly. A questioning look appears on Obi-Wan’s face, but he doesn’t say anything as his former Padawan takes another mouthful, this time barely reacting to the fizzy liquid.

Handing the can back, the brunette swallows again. “What is that?”

She laughs, taking a drink herself and faintly tasting him on the rim of the can. “It’s a popular drink from Venus. Everyone loves it, and, while it’s quite unhealthy because of all the sugar in it, it’s an all time favourite.”

“It’s nice, but you still haven’t told me what it is called.”

“Now, why would I tell you that? You’d just be able to go get it for yourself, Skywalker, and where’s the fun in that?”

**ΩΩΩ**

Humming, Natalia half skips along the hallway, sending her step-sister a wink as she passes. Padme grins at her and returns the wink, continuing on her way back to her room. They have a plan - lure Anakin into sense of calmness and security, and then have Natalia’s old Master rip it out from underneath him by telling him that Padme or Natalia herself is going to die. What the other girl doesn’t know, is that Natalia knows exactly what is going to happen, and who is going to end up dead by the end of this mission.

“Miss Artemus,” the young Jedi calls, his footsteps rapidly hitting the floor.

Natalia spins around, gripping her door frame. “Just couldn’t stay away, could you, Ani?”

“I guess not. Look, I am sorry about what Obi-Wan did, but you can’t keep bringing it up in every conversation you both have - especially when there are others around. It’s unprofessional.”

“You’re talking to me about unprofessional?”

She watches as he pales.

“You’re  _married_ , Anakin, and you’re a  _Jedi_. She’s a damn  _former Queen_ , and a  _Senator_ for god’s sakes.”

Colour returns to his face in reds of anger. ” _That’s_  your problem? That she’s a former Queen and a Senator? You need to get your priorities straight.”

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she catches sight of someone walking towards them. Letting out a puff of aggravation, she grips Anakin’s metal hand and pulls him into her room, shutting the door behind them and cutting them off from the outside world. His bright blue eyes glare into hers at the movement and he pulls away, moving a few steps away, but not leaving the room. Sighing, she drops down onto one of the chairs and props her feet up on the table, crossing her legs over.

“Her being what she is only makes up half of my problem with it, young Skywalker,” Natalia informs, watching his eyes narrow in suspicion. “She can  _destroy_ you; use everything against you. That’s what people like her  _do_ \- they ruin lives and make themselves the centre of attention while doing so.”

Anakin trembles, rage emanating from his being. “Padme would never do that.”

“No? She’s done it before, has she not?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Those nights you shared? She can tell everyone that you  _forced_ yourself upon her. The children that you might conceive? They’re the result of that forced act.”


	4. 03 Ω Flourishing

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

Anakin’s blue eyes are livid and disbelieving; at war within himself. He does not want to believe what she is telling him, but, deep inside, he knows what she is saying is the truth. No, this is not a ploy - this is a part of the plan. Padme is going to turn on Anakin, and she is going to die one way or another - whether by Natalia’s hand or of her own volition. The only problem with this plan is Anakin’s Padawan, but she should not be too hard to befriend and convert along with him if that’s what Natalia’s old Master wants.

His eyes are burning; alive with writhing blue flames that scorch without mercy. An untold desire is swirling within them, and it is sending waves of indescribable emotion washing over the Sith - making her mind hazy, but still clear enough to know that the plan to convert him is working. Only a day after meeting, and the young Jedi Knight is being drawn in by Natalia’s aura, almost like an addiction that there is no fulfilling. A hazy sheen appears on his eyes, making the bright blue dim to a smokey colour.

Anakin stares down at her, eyes hooded. “You’re taunting me.”

Grinning up at the male, Natalia pushes her hair out of her face, pulling it all together and twisting it into a half-assed plait. “Are you just going to look at me like that, or are you going to do something about it?”

It’s only been a few days and Natalia has found that Anakin is quite quickly falling prey to her, without even trying to break himself free from her grip. His human hand twitches at his side, and her hazel eyes instantly catch sight of it, a delighted smirk caressing her face. Watching him with predatory eyes as he walks closer, she uncrosses her legs and removes them from the table, noticing how his eyes flicker to follow her slow movements. As he slows to a stop in front of her, she stands, meeting his eyes, unwavering at the sight of unfulfilled and untold desire in his eyes.

Fingers brush against hers and a warmth encompasses her at the sensation of skin brushing hers. It has been too long since she’s had human touch that has not harmed her, and it is both liberating and exhilarating. The feeling of them dancing up her bare arms sends a wave of shivers through her being, eliciting a tremble of her skin beneath his touch. She is fighting the urge to either cave under his touch, or to flinch away and revert back to the weakened state she left behind many years ago; abandoned it when she ended up killing her former lover as her ability to manipulate the Force flared and she accidentally suffocated him - strangled him, more like it.

Under Anakin’s touch, Natalia finds herself unafraid in the presence of a man for once in her short life. Due to that, she discovers herself caving under his featherlight touch, inching closer until she’s pressed up against his form. She feels safe and warm moulded against him, and that is something she has not felt for a long time. The warmth that radiates from him elicits further shivers from her, and she trembles against him, causing him to tense against her.

A smirk dances across her lively face. “You alright there, Mr Skywalker?”

Amusement dances in his blue, fire-filled eyes. “I am perfectly fine, Miss Artemus.”

“Is that so?”

His hands slip to her waist and pull Natalia even closer to him, putting an almost bruising pressure on her hips. She jerks against him and her hazel eyes glare up at him, the fire within her burning bright and dangerous; threatening to burn the man in front of her. At the look in her eyes, delight pulses in his. He believes that she is about to cave, and Natalia will let him keep believing that.


	5. 04 Ω Resilient

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

Days have passed since the occurrence of what had passed between the Jedi Knight and Sith woman, and Natalia knows that it has drawn him further into that that is the beckoning of that Dark Side of the Force. Darth Sidious, her old mentor, has further beckoned him into the throws of darkness, his brilliant blue eyes having taken on a golden hue. It’s a conversion that takes very little time, but, for Anakin Skywalker, it is moving exceptionally fast. He’s falling into their trap quicker than Natalia’s former Master had originally thought, but the former Apprentice has always believed that Anakin would crumble and give in quite easily.

Padmé motions Natalia over. “How is it all going, Nat? Is Ani...?”

Smirking, the lighter haired brunette leans against the wall. “Master Skywalker is most certainly becoming one of my kind. No need to start concerning yourself, considering your little… predicament.”

“Of course you know about it. Who else knows? Does Ani?”

“Sidious knows, and I’m not sure whether he has told Anakin yet. However, if you wish to know, I will gladly find out for you - in my own way of course.”

“Natalia.”

The Sith woman turns deadly serious as she stares at the Senator. “Listen well, Padmé. He will turn to the Dark Side, and you will die during childbirth. That is all there is to it. You cannot stop this now.”

The Senator instantly deflates, eyes turning tired and sad. “I know. There’s no stopping any of it, and you know that better than I.”

Natalia feels a sting of sympathy at the downtrodden look in her step-sister’s eyes, but it fades almost as quick as it appears. She turns her back on the older woman and walks down the corridor to her designated room, sensing a ripple in the Force that causes a maniacal grin to grace her innocent face. Anakin is almost there; all he needs is a little push to finally make it over to the Dark Side of the Force.

Humming an old tune from her home planet, the Sith woman walks into her room, barely reacting to the dark shadow standing by the wall of windows. Natalia merely drops onto the curved couch and rests her arms on the top of it, her hands dangling towards the ground. The figure turns, revealing their almost completely yellow eyes, and the scar that lets her know exactly who it is.

“Who are you really, Miss Artemus?” the young Jedi asks, placing his hands behind his back. “It’s obvious you’re not an innocent bystander.”

Natalia smirks. “How perceptive you are, Ani. Tell me, who do you think I am?”

“The Chancellor knows you - he told me so himself. Why lie?”

“This entire plan wouldn’t have worked if we told the truth. The plan was to fool everyone until the very last second. You weren’t meant to be told until we were sure it had worked.”

“Do you mean saving Padmé?”

Natalia fights the urge to roll her eyes. “That’s only the tip of the iceberg, my young Skywalker. There is much more to this than you can tell, but we are getting off topic. Who am I, Anakin?”

Anakin almost glides as he walks over to her. “You’re the same as the Chancellor - you’re a Sith Lord.”

“Well done. Now for the real question - who are you? You’re not a Sith or a Jedi. You’re in the middle. This is the most detrimental part in the conversion - for you to decide. So, tell me. Who are you, Anakin Skywalker?”

“I am… I am like you.”


	6. 05 Ω Final

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

Natalia stands up and meets the vibrant yellow of the young Skywalker’s eyes, a smile blossoming on her face as Anakin’s hands take hold of her waist and pull her against him, both knowing full well what the final step into the darkness is. He’s already slaughtered the young Padawan Learners without mercy, and, now, Anakin’s final obstacle stands before him, waiting to be removed from his path.

“The path you walk is a long one, Anakin Skywalker, and it is one that none before you have completed,” Natalia murmurs, sliding her hands up his torso and resting them on either side of his neck. “No other Apprentice has been asked to do this, so we don’t know what you will become when you act upon your desires.”

Anakin nods, already understanding the implications of his actions. “I know what I am getting myself into, Miss Artemus.”

“You are going to bring balance to the Force one and for all, Ani. You’re the Chosen One.”

“When you’re the one saying it, it doesn’t seem so stressful.”

Natalia smiles softly up at the one she has grown to love and pulls his head down, kissing him just as softly as her smile. Anakin’s flesh hand slides up her side and moves to cup her face, returning the soft kiss with a hint of desire and passion. It makes her skin tingle when he deepens the kiss, and she moves closer to him, her hands wandering from his neck down to his dark robes, pushing off his outermost layer with learned hands.

Anakin’s robotic hand moves to the hem of Natalia’s shirt and the two separate to pull the fabric over her head, dropping it to the floor beside them. While apart, she takes off further layers of his robes, leaving him in only his black pants and boots in front of her. Eyes scanning him for a moment, her lips attach themselves back to his, and her hands move greedily over the firm expanse of his torso, sliding over his shoulders and then wrapping around his neck.

His own hands, free of gloves, roam Natalia’s scar covered body, taking in every crevice and rise and fall, memorising her beauty. The moment Natalia pushes herself against him, Anakin’s hands move lower and grip her butt, making her jerk against him and let out a surprised whine, the feeling making him groan. Dipping slightly, his hands move to her thighs and he lifts her off the ground, her pant-clad legs moving to wrap around his waist.

Somehow making it to her bedroom, Anakin lays his lover on the bed and stands over her, watching Natalia shift under his stare. Smirking, he trails his fingers down from her collarbone to the button and zipper of her strange pants, masterfully undoing them in a few seconds, pulling the material down her legs and dropping it on the floor as he leans down to kiss her again.

Natalia’s hands hook under his arms and she flips them over, straddling the Apprentice Sith. with a smirk at his surprised and lustful expression. Licking her lips, she kisses down his chest to the top of his pants, slipping her fingers under the waistband and pulling them down his body, making him groan at the sight. Disposing of them, the Sith Lord moves back up Anakin’s body and sits atop him, leaning down and kissing him hungrily.

Responding with equal fervour, he sits up and takes hold of her hips, holding him against him, her legs on either side of his. Forcing himself to pull away, his yellow eyes stare into hers. “You’re going to be the death of me, Nat.”

The yellow-eyed girl smirks and winks. “I could say the same to you, Ani.”


	7. 06 Ω Rebirth

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

The morning light wakes the entangled two. Sleepily blinking awake, Natalia’s eyes instinctively search the room for any kind of danger. When she finds none, her eyes land on the sleeping Apprentice Sith beside her, and a soft smile grows on her face as memories of the previous night come to mind. Shifting onto her side, the Sith woman lazily traces old patterns from her home planet onto Anakin’s bare skin.

At the feather-light touches, Anakin stirs from his slumber to find his lover’s eyes trained intently on where the metal hand connects to his arm while her fingers instinctively draw on him. He doesn’t want to move, and he has no need to as of right now. It would take the Jedi a while to get to the data logs and find out that he was the one who slaughtered the Younglings.

“You’re a strange being, Anakin Skywalker,” Natalia murmurs, meeting his burning blue gaze. “That’s not a bad thing, mind you. It’s perfectly brilliant.”

“What do you mean by that, Miss Artemus?” Anakin queries, smiling softly at her. “Is there still something you are hiding from me?”

“I am hiding many things from you, but you’ll know everything one day. Promise.”

Natalia cheekily pokes the former Jedi Knight’s nose and climbs out of the bed, walking over to her window and looking down, not bothering with clothes. Anakin can’t help but let his currently blue eyes roam her perfectly imperfect body and admire it in the warm morning light. Letting out a small groan, he slides off the bed and walks up behind her, winding his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her left shoulder.. Natalia smiles at the faint reflection in the window and places her hands on her lover’s arms.

Disrupting their morning, a shrill beep comes from Natalia’s communication device. Her eyes go wide and she tears herself out of Anakin’s arms, rummaging through the clothes on the floor to find her pants. Finding them, she takes the device from the pocket and opens it, her stomach dropping when she sees that it’s a message from her former Master, warning her that the Jedi are getting close.

Slamming it shut, she hurriedly pulls on clean clothes, tucking a modified blaster into the back of her pants. “We need to get moving. The Jedi are going to find you here, and I will be dragged into this mess with you.”

Anakin nods and pulls on his pants and boots, having left his other garments in the main room. “Where are we going to go? Obi-Wan will follow us anywhere - even without the Council’s agreement.”

“We’re going to Mustafar. It’s our safest bet right now.”

“Nat.” His voice is calm when he takes hold of her upper arms and stops her frantic motions. “It’s alright. The Chancellor has given us a warning, and that means that the Jedi may still not know.”

She breathes out a shaky breath, relaxing slightly. “I know, Ani, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“We’re going to be alright.”


	8. 07 Ω Mustafar [Part One]

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

The small craft lands without a hassle on a Separatist base, and Natalia opens the hatch, climbing out and almost skipping along the path, Anakin following her without a complaint. R2-D2 flies out of his compartment and follows them, but stops when Anakin tells him to stay with the ship, the former Jedi Knight pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. The small droid makes beeping noises and turns back.

Natalia and Anakin walk into the base, not being stopped by anyone. Entering the control room, she stops in the doorway, her lover’s intimidating presence filling the room and causing every being in it to turn and face them. Natalia’s brown eyes scan over the group and her mind begins to calculate a plan of attack, her hand moving to her waistband and pulling her modified blaster free.

“Welcome, Lord Vader, we’ve been expecting you” a Separatist greets. “Lady Artemus, your sister is waiting for you in the quarters to the left.”

“Is she now?” Natalia’s half sister, Ellena, muses, walking out with her blaster in hand. “Here I thought we agreed I was going to be here to greet my dear sister.”

Anakin’s left hand raises and he uses the Force to close the blast doors on either side of the room, making the Separatists panic and stare at the three Sith in fear. Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin slices through droids and different races of aliens alike, while Natalia and Ellena shoot down all those who try attack them.

“Stop!” the Separatist who greeted them pleads. “No!”

Anakin cuts him down without hesitation and the remaining beings fall to blaster bullets. He turns to look back over the slaughter, and the sisters are delighted to see that the brilliant blue has been replaced by a promising yellow. Twirling her blaster around her finger, Natalia walks over to her lover and smiles up at him, her eyes mirroring his with ease.

He launches forward into the back room and lands in front of a fleeing Separatist leader.

“The war is over,” the being protests. “Lord Sidious promised us. We only want-”

Anakin swings his arm up and slices across the Separatist’s torso, dropping him in that one motion. The blue lightsaber retracts with a satisfying sound and both Natalia and Ellena join Anakin as he wanders around the base, making sure that no one is alive. Sparing him from killing them, the sisters shoot down everyone who dares fight against the power of the Sith.

Then, Natalia feels it. “Ani.”

Anakin stops and looks back at his lover. “You sense them too.”

“Padmé and Obi are on their way here, and they’re close.”

Ellena tenses at the mention of Natalia’s foster brother, and she lays a hand on her sister’s arm to calm her. They both know the plan, and exactly what is going to happen when the two arrive here. In just under a few hours. Right now, Obi-Wan should be finding out that the children Padmé are carrying are Anakin’s, and that should spark the desire to come here in order to figure out what’s “wrong” with Anakin.

Once everyone is dead, Natalia looks around for her lover, but finds no sign of him. Motioning for Ellena to stay, the eldest sister tracks Anakin through the Force, weaving through the maze-like corridors of the Separatist base until she finds him staring out a window down at the volcanic planet beneath them. She walks over to him and stands at his side - where she will always remain.

“What are you worried about, Ani?” the shorter girl asks, moving her hands behind her back. “Do not try convince me otherwise. I can feel your worry.”

The scarred male smiles. “You have always been able to read me like a book, haven’t you, Nat?”

“To be honest, I’d been watching you for months before we met - officially, that is. You and Ahsoka Tano.”

“You were watching my Padawan?”

“Yes, and she is also on her way to becoming a Sith Apprentice such as yourself thanks to Ellena. My sister and I were put on your two cases by our former master, Lord Sidious.”

“I see.”

Natalia turns and stares up at the new Sith. “So, tell me, Anakin, why are you worrying?”

Anakin looks down at his new Master. “I am worried that I will be unable to save Padmé, and my children.”


	9. 08 Ω Mustafar [Part Two]

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

The Force trembles as a Naboo Cruiser lands on the landing pad outside the Separatist base, and the three Sith inside move out to greet their guests., their eyes normal shades in place of their fluorescent yellow. Padmé runs out of the cruiser and straight into Anakin’s arms, holding him tightly as jealousy swarms inside Natalia, her eyes full of venom as she looks at the former lovers.

“We saw your ship,” Anakin says. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was so worried about you. All of you.” Padmé’s eyes move to Natalia and Ellena, and she moves away from Anakin, seeing the look in her adopted sister’s eyes.. “Obi-Wan told me terrible things.”

“What things?” Natalia demands, moving to stand beside Anakin.

“He said you’ve turned to the Dark Side…” the Senator expresses in disbelief, shaking her head in well-faked horror as Anakin’s head lowers and his eyes close for a second. “That you...killed Younglings.”

Anakin places his hands on her upper arms. “Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me - against us.”

“He cares about us.”

“Us?”

“He knows. He wants to help you.”

Anakin makes an amused sound and moves away from Padmé, a sardonic smile appearing on his face. The former Queen doesn’t hide her pained expression, and she continues, pleading for his love. He shoots her down, saying that loving her won’t save her from the fate that awaits her on this path. She continues to plead to Anakin, telling him that he’s a good person - much to the amusement of the two Sith women by his side.

“Don’t you see? We don’t have to run away anymore,” Anakin explains, a smile growing on his face. ”I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and, together, we can all rule the galaxy - make things the way we want them to be.”

Padmé backs further away and shakes her head. “I don’t believe what I’m hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You’ve changed.”

The usually composed woman breaks down and begins to cry as she turns against Anakin, just like they had planned months ago. Anakin’s anger rises and his words become harsh and unforgivable. Natalia’s eyes fly to the door of the ship only a second before Anakin’s, and she has no chance to stop Anakin before he lashes out, raising his right hand and choking the mother of his children with the Force.

Obi-Wan orders Anakin to release her, and he does so reluctantly. As the two former friends and brothers face off, Natalia turns her gaze to the form of the one she used to trust and shakes her head. The ignition of a lightsaber brings Natalia back to her senses, and she watches, transfixed, as the two clash. In this moment, the Sith woman wishes she brought her lightsaber in order to fight alongside Anakin.

The fight moves inside the base, and the two sisters follow after the duelling pair. Once inside and a lightsaber hits something it shouldn’t on one of the control pads, the base begins to collapse, and Ellena scurries off in search of Ahsoka whilst Natalia continues on her way, staying out of reach of the pair as they move outside the base and down towards the treacherous volcanic surface.

Lava spurts up every few seconds and Natalia begins to feel fear blossom inside her, knowing that the base is about to completely fall apart with them on it. She sprints after the duelling idiots and finds them facing off on one of the landing pads. Hurrying over to them, a large amount of lava covers the ground behind her, and Anakin and Obi-Wan look in her direction.

Instantly, they start running in the opposite direction, the three of them taking cover from the spurting lava until the pad begins to collapse. Then, they run back the way they came, Anakin and his former master still trading blows as it falls into the lava, making Natalia let out a sharp scream as lava coats her lower right leg. Anakin, halting the fight a moment, helps her climb the moving remnant of the base.

The two go back to trading blows, but Natalia’s fearful gaze is pinned on the horizon. There’s a drop up ahead, and she knows that it’s going to be painful. The two other Force-sensitive individuals continue to fight, unaware of the danger until the last possible second. They leap from the debris and catch electrical cables, Obi-Wan managing to swing himself onto a small piece of floating debris.

Natalia goes to do the same, but her right leg collapses beneath her, causing her lover to swing back onto the doomed debris and help her off it, using the Force to jump a long distance and place her safely on another piece of floating debris before finding one of his own. Then, the fighting begins once their pieces of debris put them in range of one another.

“I have failed you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan admits.

Anakin glares at him with yellow eyes. “I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.”

They continue to bicker as the debris moves faster, and Natalia begins to feel sick from the motion. Her stomach in knots, she watches as Anakin jumps over Obi-Wan and lands behind him, another clash ensuing. Giving up on them, she forces herself to her feet and jumps onto solid ground, Obi-Wan landing not too far from her a moment later. He goads her lover and Anakin goes to jump over him, only for the former master to take a swipe at his legs.

Natalia screams and shoves her foster brother to the side, his lightsaber slicing her arm open and causing her to fall to her knees. Anakin lands beside her, his expression dark, and Obi-Wan pushes himself up from the ground to stare at the one he calls a sister in horror, unable to believe he just hurt her. Anakin pushes his luck and attacks his old friend without mercy, forcing the latter to go on the defensive.

Disarming Obi-Wan, Anakin holds the end of his lightsaber to the older man’s throat. “You hurt Natalia, and you turned Padmé against us. You must pay.”

“You were my brother, Anakin,” Obi-Wan pleads, eyes wary and honest. “I trusted you.”

“I trusted you too, Master.”

“Then don’t do this.”


	10. 09 Ω Truth

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

There’s a tense silence after Obi-Wan’s words, and Anakin can’t bring himself to end the life of someone who he loves like a brother above all else. Despite the fact that he was betrayed, the former Jedi cannot kill the man who saved him on Tatooine all those years ago. Natalia assesses the scene, and she understands what her lover is thinking, but she has to at least try convince him to end this life.

“Just do it, Anakin,” she cries, clutching her profusely bleeding arm, drawing the former Jedi’s yellow eyes. “You’ve made your decision! You have to live with it! So, just do it!”

The brunette closes his eyes, breathing slowly in an attempt to calm himself.

“Ani, please. We need you.  _I_  need you.” Beside her, a spurt of lava shoots up and nearly covers her. “We need to go before we all end up dying here.”

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan.”

Anakin walks away from his fallen friend, and Natalia watches as her foster brother’s eyes sadden to no end. Before she realises it, the sadness vanishes and is replaced with utter rage. He launches himself to his feet and rushes at Anakin. A cry tears itself from Natalia as she flings out her arm, pulling the lightsaber from her lover’s hand and igniting it as soon as it makes contact with her palm. Easily blocking the blow, she meets the enraged eyes of the one she grew up with.

“Stop this madness, Obi!” Natalia begs, unable to stop the tears running down her ash covered face. “Just let him go. He’s made his decision, and there’s no taking it back. You know that as well as I do. Once a Jedi becomes a Sith, there’s no changing them back. The seduction is too much.”

“Move out of the way, Talia,” Obi-Wan hisses in anger, barely seeing the young girl in front of him. “Anakin is long gone, and there’s no saving him. He’s the Chosen One - the one to bring Balance to the Force!”

“He is! The Jedi have always had more Power than the Sith - you just haven’t bothered to tap into all that Power! By going to the Dark Side, he is balancing out the Force!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Can’t you feel it, Obi? There’s  _balance_.”

His blue eyes search her golden ones, trying to figure out her motive. “You’re Force sensitive.”

Shaking her head, she shoves her foster brother back. “I am more than that,  _brother_.”

Obi-Wan watches in shock as the familiar fluorescent yellow encases Natalia’s once warm, brown eyes, and a shadow grows around them. She stands in front of Anakin protectively, who has half turned back to watch everything unfold between his new Master and his former Master. As the tense standoff continues, the Naboo Cruiser lands near them, Ahsoka running out of it almost as soon as the door is open. Instantly, the Togruta female is beside her Master, her eyes matching his and Natalia’s in the fluorescent yellow colour.

“Master, is everything alright?” the Padawan asks, her voice holding a dark edge. “Ellena told me that you and Obi-Wan weren’t exactly getting along.”

“Everything’s fine, Snips,” Anakin replies, giving her a smile. “We just need to get off this planet. Is Padmé on board?”

“Yes, Master. Ellena is going to drop her off on Coruscant.”

Natalia turns on her heel and walks towards the cruiser. “Knock my brother out and bring him with us. We’ll drop him off with her.”

Ahsoka tips her head in recognition. “Yes, Lady Artemus.”

Ahsoka walks over to the still shell-shocked man and knocks him out easily. Using the Force, she lifts him off the ground and moves him into the cruiser, her and Anakin soon following, the door closing behind them. Walking to the flight deck, Natalia slides into one of the chairs and begins to press buttons on the board in front of her, starting the engines and preparing for liftoff. A few moments later, Anakin joins her and Ellena, knowledgeable eyes scanning the deck.

The flight to Coruscant is almost silent, with no one knowing what to say. With two Sith Lords, two Sith Apprentices, two droids, a Jedi Master, and a former Queen and Senator on board, someone would think there’d be something to say, or jokes to be made, but it’s quiet except for the occasional beeping of R2-D2 and C-3PO talking.

Landing what feels like hours later, the group walk out of the cruiser, Padmé in Anakin’s arms, and Obi-Wan floating behind Natalia. Ellena clears out the cruiser and follows them, the droids in tow. Taking the Jedi and Senator to the medical wing, the three Sith don’t stick around to see what happens. Anakin, Natalia and Ahsoka head to the Sith woman’s room, where she collects all her belongings before leading them to her personal cruiser, making Anakin stare at it in awe.

“Never seen something so amazing, Ani?” Natalia teases, opening the door and walking inside. “I built it myself. It took a while, but now I’ve got the best ship in the galaxy.”

Anakin and his Padawan follow her inside, eyes flickering around the interior. “Well, it’s not as amazing as someone I know, but it’s still amazing.”

“You flatter me.” She throws her belongings into one of the small rooms she installed. “Oh! That reminds me. Here.”

She rummages through a container full of what appear to be lightsaber hilts until she finds the three she is looking for. Holding them out, Anakin and Ahsoka take them, marvelling at their craftsmanship. Igniting them, Natalia’s grin grows when she sees the colours they are. In Ahsoka’s hands are Natalia’s only two white lightsabers, while Anakin wields her red masterpiece. Reaching on top of a shelf, Natalia pulls down her own lightsaber and ignites it, a length of gold appearing.

Anakin and Ahsoka are in shock. They have heard stories of a warrior who wielded the only golden lightsaber known to Jedi and Sith alike, but they never imagined that Natalia would be the one to wield it. Considering this new development, they easily deduce that the sister, Ellena, is the one who wields the silver lightsaber that is often confused for the white ones Ahsoka has been given.

Ellena laughs as she walks in. “Are you all compensating for something? Or just showing them off?”

Natalia smirks. “I just gave them their new lightsabers, and thought they deserved to see mine.”


	11. 10 Ω Future

**Ω n a t a l i a Ω**

_A Decade Later_

A child screams in delight and runs away from the yellow-eyed man chasing her, playfully growling at her and pretending to be a monster. The mother sits on the deck chair and watches with amusement as her husband grabs the child by her waist and throws her over his shoulder, stomping and growling as she giggles and cries out. Grinning, the father tips his child upside down and runs toward the mother, making her smile grow.

“Careful not to drop her on her head, Ani,” she laughs, taking the child from him when he hands her over. “We don’t need a repeat of what happened with Ahsoka’s child, now do we?”

Anakin rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, Nat. You and Snips both know that.”

“I’m glad the Togruta people are tough and can take landing on hard ground from five metres in the air, or I’m pretty sure you’d be missing a limb, dear Lord Vader. You’re already missing a hand.”

“And you know exactly how I lost it.”

Natalia smiles innocently up at her lover as he bends down and kisses her softly. After ten years together, even the softest kiss can make her swoon, although, she’ll never admit that to him. She still has a reputation and a name to uphold, and so does he, and their daughter, Arisa, has already earned her own lightsaber and is excelling in the lessons Anakin and Natalia are giving her. Ahsoka’s reputation is almost as bad as theirs, and her son, Seth, who is around the same age as Arisa, is meeting the same excellence in his training as well.

They have the blood of both Sith and Jedi in them, and so do Anakin’s other children too.

Padmé died giving birth to twins a decade ago, and they were given to loving families. From what Natalia has heard, the son, Luke Skywalker, was given to Anakin’s only living relatives on Tatooine, and the daughter, Leia Amidala Skywalker, was given to Senator Bail Organa and his wife, Queen Breha Organa, and raised as a princess of Alderaan. leaving the two unaware of the other’s existence. Anakin has tried reaching out to both families on Natalia’s and Ahsoka’s requests, but receives no response as they believe him to be dead, and it to be a trick of the Sith.

Each time that feeling hits Anakin, Natalia doesn’t see her lover for a few days, and Arisa begins to get angry, making all sorts of things smash in their home. During those times, Ahsoka and Seth would come to stay and keep the other two in check - making sure Natalia doesn’t run off after Anakin and get herself hurt, and making sure to minimise the amount of damage Arisa causes.

Other than that, their lives have been perfect. Occasional orders from Lord Sidious and such to destroy this, or find this, but nothing that has kept them away from their daughter for too long. However, the ten-year-old tends to understand more than she lets on, and her eight-year-old accomplice is the same way. Anakin and Natalia can tell that they’re going to have their hands full when their daughter is a teenager and ready to run off and explore the galaxy, but, until then, they can manage.

The day passes with few incidents of Arisa and Seth accidentally or purposely smashing things inside the house, and Anakin and Natalia are glad. Ahsoka comes to pick her son up near dark, and the three parents have a hard time trying to separate their children for the night. They like to joke that, one day, Seth and Arisa will get together and have children, but, in all honesty, they’re hopeful that the two do. There’s no one the parents would rather see their children with than each others.

“I can sense your worry, Ani,” Natalia murmurs, rolling onto her side in their bed. “What’s the matter?”

Anakin sighs and looks over at the Sith woman. “It’s just nightmares again, Nat.”

“What are they this time? First it was your mother, and then it was Padmé. Your dreams came true then, Ani.”

“I know, that’s why I’m worried.”

“Tell me.”

“There’s just fire everywhere, and someone is screaming. You come running out with Arisa, and then Seth with Snips. They’re both older - teenagers, I think. We’re all alive, but there’s still someone screaming.”

“What are they screaming?”

“They’re screaming for you to wake up.”

Natalia goes quiet and sighs, gently taking Anakin’s robotic hand. “We’ll figure this out, Ani, but, for now, you need to sleep.”

Anakin smirks and pulls Natalia on top of him, her palms on his chest to keep herself upright. “I can think of better things to do than sleep, Nat.”


End file.
